Kieran Kothman
|} Father Kieran Kothman is one of Inquisitor Adriarch's field agents. He was born and raised to be the perfect Inquisitorial agent, and lives up to the title quite well. Early YearsCategory:NPC Father Kieran Kothman was born on an unknown planet in the Segmentum Solar. It is not known why he was selected by the Inquisition, but at a young age, he was inducted into the Holy Ordos to undergo significant augmentation and training. Told he was going to serve the Emperor as the finest agent of the Inquisition, he embraced the hardships with zeal. His augmentation was extensive, and included the replacement of nearly all of his bones and musculature with mechanical replacements. With his strength and toughness raised to inhuman levels, Kieran was a match for even Space Marines in combat. His mind was honed with the same strict tutelage, turning Kieran into a smart and effective killing machine. However, the Inquisition decided that this project was too expensive to continue, and Kieran was abandoned by his Masters. His life during this period is shrouded in mystery. It is certain however that he became an ordained priest during this period, and in 997.M41, he was discovered by Inquisitor Clausel Adriarch, and joined his retinue. Service under Adriarch Kieran prosecuted numerous heretics in his first years of service. His first real accomplishments came during the 3rd Aurelian Crusade, where he protected Inquisitor Adriarch during the retaking of Meridian. However, due to Alpha Legion hunts on the Eastern Fringe, Adriarch moved his base of operations to the Calixes sector. Kieran was placed on Hive Tarsus on Scintilla, maintaining a church that doubled as a safehouse. In his care was Sister Angeline, another agent of Adriarch. Encounter on Scintilla Adriarch's newest team of Acolytes were deployed to Hive Tarsus under the order of Titus Varn, and used Kieran's church as their base of operations. Kieran provided intel and mission support over vox, and watched over the acolytes as they raided the Hive Noble's mansion for intelligence concerning the illicit drug trade. However, word got back to the Noble, who called on his allies to silence the acolytes. The Noble's forces attacked Kieran's church in force. The acolytes fought well, killing many, but the arrival of the Dark Eldar was too much for them. Kieran fought in the church's doorway, cutting down bounty hunters with his long knives, and smashing armor and bone with his powerful unarmed strikes. When he was injured by lasfire, it seemed that his journey had reached its end. The acolytes' quick thinking saved them, however. Blowing open the wall of the church, they retreated into the adjacent building to link up with Mags, Crisis, and Strife. Kieran was one of the last to retreat, leaping over a barrier of caltrops with Magnus in tow. He broke an ankle in the process, but managed to escape nonetheless. The Loss of Renedia Leaving Scintilla, Kieran and the acolytes were deployed to Renedia, a pleasure world near the Eye of Terror. Searching for the drug trail that had left Scintilla, the acolytes discovered a vast conspiracy within the planet's legislature. While the acolytes tracked the heretics' drug shipments, Kieran met up with an old friend, Urman. When the Tyrant Star appeared in the sky above Renedia, Kieran and Urman quickly met up with the acolytes. Aided by Parax Duberstein's driving, they managed to escape the planet in one piece. Safely back on the Trend Line, Kieran watched as Renedia was subjected to Exterminatus.